


Flowers on the Grave

by Rekall



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Moving On, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter visits his mother's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on the Grave

"Hey Mom," Peter said as he looked down at the grey headstone. It was simple but nice with his mother's name etched into the stone along with an angel. "Sorry I took so long in visiting you. I'm breaking like a billion laws right now."

Earth was off limits. It was galactic law that planets with sentient beings were required to discover the galaxy on their own. Not that everyone obeyed the laws though. Peter still didn't know why the Ravagers had been there the night his mother had died. Whatever they were after was important enough they were willing to risk their lives.

Peter sat down upon the soft, green grass. It was easier to talk to that way. It made him feel closer to his mom that way. Immediately however he regretted the decision. "I'm sitting on you now, aren't I?" 

Peter groaned. "I'm not good at this sort of thing."

He didn't get back up though. The deed was done and he figured it would be just as bad to stand on her. "I just wanted to let you know that you saved the galaxy."

"Well, not you physically because you're dead and all but I saw you went I took hold of the Infinity Stone. I reached for Gamora - she's a friend by the way - thinking she was you. It saved the galaxy . . . and my life."

Peter shifted as he grew more comfortable. "I found out that dad wasn't human. I don't know if you knew that or not." She certainly didn't need to know that he had never come for Peter like she had promised. Yondu was the only father figured he had and that wasn't saying much. 

Plucking a dandelion, Peter stared at it as he spun it between his fingers. "I would have brought flowers but I couldn't remember what were native to this world and I had no Earth money to buy any after I got here. I'll try work something out next time I come."

Letting the dandelion fall back to the ground, Peter pulled out his Walkman. In it was the Awesome Mix Tape Vol. 2. "I finally got your present. I'm sorry it took so long. I had a lot of . . . guilt . . . over what happened. I'm better now, though. So don't worry. I have a family again. That girl I mentioned earlier, Gamora, she's part of it. She's cool. There's also Drax who isn't the brightest but makes up for it. There's Groot, a tree. And Rocket, a talking raccoon. That last one is a bit weird even for space."

Peter sighed. He wasn't good about talking about things. Especially when it involved facing his past, like his mother.. He had been running from things for so long. Running was so much easier. 

"Space is fun though," he said as he leaned back so he could look up at the clear sky. "You would have liked it. There's all this cool . . . stuff."

A car honked from the nearby road drawing Peter's attention. He couldn't stay much longer. He wasn't sure how many people who remembered him still lived in the area. He didn't even know what his own relatives were up too. It wouldn't be good if someone recognized him. They would think he was crazy if he tried explaining being abducted by aliens the night his mother died. It was best for him to just to stay a distant memory.

"Bye, Mom," Peter said as he stood. "I'll visit again sometime. I'll try not to stand or sit on you next time."

With one last look at the headstone, Peter began walking towards the woods at the rear of the cemetery. After hoping the cemetery's fence, he ventured deeper into the woods until he came across a clearing. Settling himself on the ground near the edge of the clearing with his back resting against a tree, Peter placed his headphones over his ears. The _Milano_ would be back after nightfall to pick him up. Until then he had plenty of time to relax and think about his mom.

"I miss you Mom," Peter said as he closed his eyes and pressed 'Play'.


End file.
